


you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

by punchinginadream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Model!Luke, photographer!ashton, slight mention of daddy kink, uni!lashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchinginadream/pseuds/punchinginadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a room full of art, Ashton would still be staring at Luke.</p><p>- </p><p>or, Luke is Ashton's muse and his model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

The ideas always came to him at the strangest times. That was why their bathroom mirror was littered with post-it notes, remnants of ideas that the steady flow of hot water had coaxed out of him in the shower, it was why there was a tiny black notebook in the center console of the car for when he had a breakthrough in the middle of a traffic jam. 

 

It was why Luke was being rudely pulled out of a deep slumber at 3:27 am on a Wednesday night.

 

"Luke...pssst, baby." 

 

Peaking one eye open, Luke was met with his boyfriend's hovering figure over him, eyes twinkling like the airplanes in the sky Ashton always insisted were stars. His forehead tickled with the mop of curly hair barely touching his skin.

 

"Huh?" His voice was thick with sleep, eyebrows furrowed and lips chapped.

 

“Intimacy."

 

This peaked Luke’s interest, if only slightly. Tugging his arms back and resting on his elbows, Luke sat up a bit more.

 

"Excuse me?”

 

"Intimacy. That's gonna be my new project. All the different aspects of intimacy, like hands tugging in hair and hickeys and fingerprints on hip bones.”

 

Luke didn't feel like asking how this came up, wondered slightly if he'd find Pornhub on Ashton's internet history.

 

"That sounds cool." Luke murmured through a yawn, scrubbing his face with his hand.

 

"You don't like it." Ashton’s face fell instantly, Luke didn't have to turn on the bedside lamp to know that.

 

"I do. I do." Luke insisted, his voice fighting sleep and tongue darting out to wet his lips. One hand blindly reached up to cup Ashton's face in the darkness, thumb rubbing against his cheekbone. "Just tired, is all. It sounds wonderful." He felt Ashton relax in his grip, relieved and satisfied with the answer Luke had given him.

 

"Wanna hear the best part?" Ashton asked after Luke had already laid back down, arm thrown over his eyes and sleep ready to take him once again.

 

Luke hummed as a response, drifting back in and out of consciousness. 

 

He wasn't sure he really heard Ashton when he said, “You're gonna be my model.”

 

—

 

But he definitely wasn't dreaming, because three days later Ashton was ordering him to strip down to just his boxers, poised behind a camera bigger than Luke's head and more expensive than his tuition. 

 

Granted, it wasn’t like Luke had never modeled for Ashton before, and he’s most definitely been naked in front of his boyfriend, but never at the _same time_. The idea of the spotlights that were already making sweat trickle down his forearms and the lens pointed directly on him, when he was fully exposed, it was all a little petrifying. 

 

But then there was Ashton’s gentle smile, his eyes that shone brighter than the Softbox lights, the soft words of encouragement. “It’s okay, Lukey. Take your time.” Because it was part of the reason Ashton had chosen Luke as his model— he knew Luke wasn’t 100% comfortable in his skin, thought it stretched too taunt over his muscles, which were too small, thought his shoulders were too broad and his hands too small. 

There was never a time, however, that Luke thought of turning him down. No matter what, how much it made him squirm, how many insecurities he felt were so obvious they might as well be written on his skin, he was never going to say no to Ashton. Luke respected Ashton’s reasoning, knew he could back out at any time and Ashton wouldn’t get mad, but he trusted his boyfriend, more than anything. So he forced himself to grab onto the end of his shirt, pull it up over his head, laughing along with Ashton when it got stuck coming over his head, allowed Ashton to come help him, accepted the small kiss Ashton pressed to his lips when they finally pulled the goddamn thing over his head. He let himself relax a little, and plucked up the courage to wiggle out of his jeans, too. 

 

Ashton dipped his head down, peering into the camera’s viewfinder. Luke tried not to move as Ashton zoomed in and then out, stepped back and cocked his head, muttering something Luke couldn’t quite catch, and then stepping forward again. 

 

“Okay, Luke,” His voice boomed off the white walls, he sounded a lot more _professional_  than just a minute ago, and it made Luke swallow harshly. “I want you to stand so you’re facing that wall—“ Ashton pointed to the wall to Luke’s left, “—so I can get a profile shot, alright?” Luke nodded wordlessly, pivoting 90 degrees. Without the lens of the camera staring him down, Luke let himself relax further. Ashton bent down to look in the viewfinder again, humming in approval. “Tilt your head a little away from me.” Luke did as told, keeping his arms by his side as he stood stoic, trying not to flinch with every shutter of the camera; he knew exactly what Ashton was capturing, the thought making a shiver run down his spine. They were intimate, of course, the hickeys Ashton had left the night before, coming up behind him in the kitchen while Luke was heating up leftovers, and attacking his neck, claiming it was ‘for science’. He had stood back, tilted his head, just as he was doing now, trying to calculate the best places to leave the hickeys. Luke had almost burnt his dinner. 

 

“Alright, baby,” Ashton said decidedly, walking towards him and repositioning him so he was standing again in front of the camera. Without warning, Ashton leaned forward, on his tiptoes, and sucked Luke’s bottom lip in-between his teeth. There was no foreplay, no warning, no soft kiss before. It was quick, intense, determined. Ashton had an artistic idea in his mind of what he wanted Luke’s mouth to look like, and he wasn’t going to stop until it looked perfect, being the goddamn perfectionist he is. He sucked at it, bit at it, pulled back and brushed his thumb across it, ignored the uneven puffs of breath Luke was exhaling, and bit down on it again, swiped his tongue across it, before pulling away. He nodded once, trying to seem as non-flustered as he possibly could. With a quick brush of his hand through his hair, he stepped back behind the camera. Luke was left a mess with a semi-hard on. Ashton was unpredictable, and Luke, a boy who prided himself in his organization and schedule-oriented way of life, would probably never get used to it. They balanced each other out like that; without Luke, Ashton would probably never be able to remember to turn his papers in on time, and without Ashton, Luke would never have been able to experience the serenity of a sunrise from a rooftop, or feel the adrenaline rush of sneaking into the city pool. And God knows Luke would never be modeling in his underwear if not for Ashton. 

 

“Tilt your head back,” Ashton instructed after he got a few shots of Luke’s kiss-bitten, raw lips. “Open your mouth, like you’re moaning.” He said it as if it’s the most simple direction in the world, as if he’s asking Luke to do something _not_  totally embarrassing. 

 

“What—“ Luke started, but Ashton, apparently, wasn’t in the mood for it, because he interrupts him before Luke can even say any expletives. 

 

“Just do it, hon.” And usually Luke loves the pet names Ashton gives him, but this one just sounds condescending. One look at his face made Luke realized he’s being playful, though, so he stuck his tongue out at him before craning his neck back, letting his mouth fall open into a silent moan. He dropped his attempt at a sexy facade as soon as he heard Ashton snort, trying to cover up his laughter. 

 

“You know what, fuck you!” Luke said loudly, defensively, pointing at Ashton, who’s got a hand over his mouth trying to cover up his laughter. “ _You_  were the one who told me to—“

“Baby, baby!” Ashton interrupted Luke’s rant, stepping forward so he was standing right in front Luke, grabbing his hands and intertwining their fingers. “I’m sorry for laughing, that just looked so  _rced_.” Ashton breathed out another laugh, tilting his forehead against Luke’s.

 

“Well, that’s not my fault,” Luke mumbled, his cheeks heating up. Ashton brought his hand up to cup his flaming cheek, kissing the corner of his mouth gently. 

 

“I know it’s not, buttercup.” Ashton replied, with that soothing voice he used when Luke got too worked up. “Let’s try something different, yeah?” Luke nodded almost robotically,eye trained on Ashton’s, on the way they crinkled when he smiled. 

 

“What do you want me to do this time?” It was hard to keep the whine out of his voice at the prospect of more embarrassing poses. Luke had no idea how actual models did this. 

 

“I want you to stand there all pretty,” Ashton instructed as he stepped behind the camera, adjusting and re-adjusting the camera, pressing some buttons, his tongue poking into his cheek with concentration. “And just relax for me baby, can you do that?” 

 

Luke furrowed his eyebrows but nodded nonetheless, relaxing his shoulders and watched as Ashton stepped away from he camera, a small black remote in his hand. 

 

“I decided,” Ashton’s voice boomed through the room as he came to a halt in front of his boyfriend. “That you can’t really _f_ _ake_  intimacy. These—“ His fingers scraped gently across the hickeys on Luke’s neck. “—are real, right? And this—“ His thumb swiped across Luke’s swollen lips. “—is real. So, the next part of this piece, the facial expressions and the moans—“ Thumbs dipped into the waistband of Luke’s boxers, pulling them away and letting them snap against his hips. “—should be real too.” Ashton slowly dropped down to his knees in front of a very red-faced Luke. 

 

“A-Ash…” Luke started, breath hitching as he felt Ashton’s tongue poking at the wet spot of precome that had formed on his boxers. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

 

“Relax baby boy,” Ashton purred, his voice silky-smooth. “The camera can only see from here—“ His mouth pressed a gentle kiss right above Luke’s belly button, “—and up. No one will be able to tell. Can you trust me?”

 

“Of course.” Luke replied immediately. There was no question. 

 

“Then let Daddy take care of you.” Ashton smirked lightly, and Luke was so caught up in the gentle persuasion in Ashton’s voice that he hardly noticed his boxers being pulled down, had no time to worry about how embarrassing or how risky this was before Ashton had grabbed a hold of his shaft, started pumping, and the words of doubt died on Luke’s tongue. 

 

His stomach clenched, eyelashes fluttering closed at the sensation. 

 

Ashton’s other hand clicked on the remote. Flash. 

 

The tip of his tongue swiped across Luke’s shaft, sucking gently on his head. Luke’s mouth fell open slightly, a broken moan falling from his lips. 

 

“P-please Ash, no teasing.”

 

Flash. 

 

And Ashton complied, because of course, this was f _or science_. He pumped Luke quickly in his hand, his movements slicked with precome and a little spit. Luke looked down at Ashton’s mop of sandy hair right as the elder glanced up at him through his lashes, and Luke let out a puff of breath, as if he’d been holding it in for a while. 

 

Flash. 

 

His head bobbed slowly, taking him in inch by inch, hand twisting and tugging at what he couldn’t reach. 

 

Luke’s legs felt like jelly, forced himself to stay standing. 

 

Flash. 

 

And Ashton looked so beautiful like this, lips red and moist, his hand encasing Luke’s cock. Luke wanted to tell him this, realized that Ashton would never truly be able to see himself, how angelic he looked like this, Goddammit, his skin was _glowing_. Luke wanted to tell him, but all that came out was a low whine.

 

Flash. 

 

There really was nothing better than this, Luke decided, as he felt Ashton gag lightly around his length. The feeling was better than the worry about if Ashton could handle it (of course he could). He threw his head back. 

 

Flash. 

 

One hand tangled itself in Ashton’s curls, tugged until it coaxed a moan out of Ashton’s mouth, went straight to his cock. The vibrations made a shiver run down his spine. 

 

Flash. 

 

There was nothing he could do but moan, really. Ashton’s hand traveled up his stomach, clawing at his skin. Luke knew the tips of his fingers would be visible in the pictures. He didn’t care.

 

Flash.

 

“Jesus, Ash, you’re so good at this,” His hand untangled from his hair and moved to swipe some tears before they fell down his cheeks. Ashton willed his throat to open up more, deep throated Luke for what felt like minutes, so deep that his nose nuzzled against Luke’s pelvis. Luke let out a small cry as Ashton hummed around him.

 

Flash. Flash. Flash.

 

“So close, Ash, fuck.” Luke breathed out, groaning lowly as Ashton’s hand cupped his balls. At that, Ashton pushed off his cock with a ‘pop’, gasping for air as his hand started pumping determinately at Luke’s twitching cock. 

 

“C’mon, Luke, come for me.” Ashton’s voice was hoarse, absolutely wrecked, and it amazed Luke that it was because of _him_. Hair messy and eyes watery, left over from gagging on Luke’s cock. He was a fucking dream. “Wanna see you come, come _on_ , baby.” 

 

There was a series of flashes as Luke came, half-consciously felt Ashton catching all the hot liquid in his mouth, not sure if the moan came from his mouth or Ashton’s. All he knew was the pump of Ashton’s hand as he rode out his high, shoving him off lightly and hissing at the oversensitivity once it was over.

 

He came back to himself as Ashton pressed a kiss to his lips; the kiss was dirty and tasted like Luke. He didn’t care. 

 

“That was wonderful, baby.” Ashton murmured against his lips. “You’re fucking art.” Luke’s cheeks burned, smiling at him, all fucked-out and so, _so_  in love.

 

Flash.

 

—

 

And if they saved a few of the photos from the shoot for themselves, if they got stained with cum, no one had to know.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](http://www.shybabyluke.tumblr.com)


End file.
